Born From Boredom
by Emo-Ashes
Summary: Harry's bored - Draco's annoyed, surely they can work something out to make both of them happy? -suggestive wink- The result of my boredom. AU non-magic SLASH. Enjoy.


_**Authoress Note; **_Hi all, this here is just a short one-shot born out of boredom and stupidity. Enjoy…?!

_**Disclaimer;**_ Not mine, well not the characters anyhow; the writing is mine though!

--

--

Tick, _tap_, tick, _tap_.

Harry was bored – bored and hot!

The sticky leather of the armchair he was currently slumped in, stuck to his body. The living room was bathed in golden hues of too-hot sunlight. Blinding rays stretched across the floor, reaching to crawl up Harry's legs and thighs – warming his already impossibly hot skin.

He tapped his index finger against the pelt of the arm rest, his strikes sounding in time with the ticking of the clock.

Tick, _tap_, tick, _tap_.

A breathy sigh escaped from his lips, a testament of his dire boredom; from his left, Draco put down his coffee cup perhaps a little too roughly, the porcelain slammed against the glass coffee table and the dark liquid eddied and licked at the rim of the cup – threatening to spill over. Harry watched the coffee absentmindedly; his eyelids half lidded with a drowsy boredom.

"Would you stop that?" Draco snapped; he ruffled the newspaper he was holding and glared halfheartedly at Harry, the look was more of a plea then a command. Harry had been tapping for the past ten minutes and it was starting to grate on Draco's last nerve.

Harry grinned innocently at the blond.

"Sorry, Dray." He said quietly, placing his finger over his pursed lips to show he would be silent. Draco sniffed before returning to his reading.

Tick, tick, tick – _tap_!

The rustling of the pages stilled, Harry huffed out a mouthful of air; bouncing his head against the cushioned back of the armchair.

_Phwump_ – _phwump_!

Apparently this annoyed Draco just as much as the tapping!

Gritting his teeth, Draco carefully placed his cup down once again; "why do you insist on ruining the only time in the day that I get to relax?" he asked.

Harry pouted – sure his boyfriend was hard stretched to find a breath of a minute to have some timeout, but seriously he wasn't _ruining_ that time, at least not purposely. It wasn't Harry's fault that Draco decided to be exasperated by his actions.

Looking rather sheepish, Harry smiled; "I'm bored!" he confessed, his tone dripping of a pouting whine. He looked imploringly at his partner, as if silently asking for suggestions on what he could do to entertain his self.

Draco rolled his eyes heavenwards, "and I'm annoyed, so hush and sit still so I can concentrate on what I'm reading."

"But staying still _is_ boring, Draco!"

Draco huffed quietly; placing his newspaper down on his knee he leant over towards Harry and cupped the boys' jaw with a warm palm; running the pad of his thumb across the smooth skin, Harry's eye lashes fluttered shut at the gentle touch.

"Just hush, babe." Draco whispered, smiling sweetly and pulling away from Harry. Harry sighed and lolled back into the chair.

A minute passed without one breath of sound from Harry. Just the flipping of pages from the newspaper accompanied by the clocks counting tune could be heard.

"Dray…" Harry's drawn out voice broke the pause of silence. Draco hummed in response and Harry shifted uncomfortably in his overheated seat.

"I'm so hot and really, really, _really_ bored!"

"Then find something to do." Draco replied not taking his eyes away from the inked words of the paper.

Harry exhaled noisily, scratching at the beads of perspiration that beaded on his brow.

"Fine." He conceded and Draco nodded his approval with a dip of his head.

Tick – tick – tick – the sound of skin un-sticking from sweaty leather.

Tick – tick – tick – "boop!"

Harry reached over and poked the blond on the stomach with his finger, Draco ignored him.

"Boop!" once more Harry repeated the action, and once again Draco didn't take any notice – determined not to give into his boyfriends' immature game.

Harry tugged on his lower lip with his teeth, resolute to get a reaction out of his partner.

"_Boop_!" he said in a high pitched voice, poking Draco, the blonds lips twitched and Harry was spurred on.

"Boop!" this time Draco really did smile as Harry tapped him on the nose; emerald eyes watched for more of a reaction – Draco however quelled his smile and returned to perusing the article he was reading.

Harry peeled his body away from the chair and stood up, coming to stand directly in front of Draco. Tugging the paper from the blonds hands Harry clambered on to Draco's lap; straddling his boyfriend with a cheeky smile stretching upon his lips.

Harry leaned in closer, "boop." He whispered – voice still impossibly high and squeaky as he did so – with one movement he pressed his lips to Draco's in a soft kiss.

"What are you doing?" questioned Draco when Harry had pulled back and was running his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Finding something to do," Harry answered with a mischievous smirk.

--

--

_**A/N; **_I told you it was short and random, if you enjoyed reading it however drop me a review – or not so much _drop_ as perhaps _write_ me a review!! That might be better! I'm in a silly mood, that's never good.

o.O


End file.
